A Soft Winter's Gaze
by Auburn Sakura
Summary: Longya has been working for a long time and hasn't gotten a chance to be with his betrothed, Mayu. What will they talk about when their done "summmoning" the stork? -Longya/Mayu. Mentioning of IA/Aria. Warnings: Implied Lemon, Mild Sexual Content, Fluff, and Babies.-


**Hello.~ Just thought I'd write something for these two. I hope you enjoy.~ I don't own Vocaloid, but I do own the plot to this story!**

* * *

Longya was never really fond of the season of winter. It was cold, dark, and dreary, or at least that's what he thought. His fiancé on the other hand thought it to be a beautiful world. When she spoke of the beauty she also meant her affection for cruel things. Winter was bitter and so was life, that how she would put it. Her name was Mayu.

Mayu was a tall beauteous person who had long flowing locks of blond hair. Her eyes were a delectable golden color that would remind someone of honey. Longya, on the other hand, had one right side of long black hair and one left side of long white hair which was usually held in a pigtail braid or ponytail. His eyes were a soft hazel color which had a tendency to captivate Mayu in the strangest of ways.

Mayu was speechless the evening they had dinner together and had only stated the following; "Kiss me, I know you'll like it." And so here they were now, kissing as always. Kissing kisses of passion and desire.

Longya had never really questioned why Mayu wanted to kiss this time around, and didn't need to ask. In fact he knew Mayu was only there for this tonight. She had been quite depressed lately; with him working so often they barely had anytime to spend together. And Mayu wanted to make the most of the attention that she was getting tonight.

Dazed and in bed, laying next to a sleeping naked Longya Mayu had never expected the cool winter breeze to comfort her in this time. She wrapped herself tightly into the blanket that she was sharing with Longya and gazed out the open window from which the cold air was pouring it's way into the room from.

She occasionally glanced at the scratches on Longya's back and arms, inspecting her handy work. As she glanced at him for a fifth time Longya soundlessly awoke.

Mayu smiled laying back down from her sitting position. "And what brings you up so early this morning?" She teases exposing her neck from the covers of the blanket wrapped around her.

Longya looks at her with a half groggy smile and simply says. "Whatever brings you here is what draws me."

Mayu smirks giving him a loving and chaste kiss on the lips then whispers. "Good answer."

"I learn from the best." Longya jokes wrapping an arm around the poisonous beauty, bring her closer into his arms.

"Is that so?" She counters licking her lips like a venomous viper, ready to strike.

"Yes it is." He replies coolly as their breath shows in the air.

"I think it's time for another round." Mayu cues as they kiss again.

"Oh, really?" Longya questions lightheartedly with an amused smile on his face once they're kissing again.

"What if you get pregnant?" He asks when the part catching their breaths.

"So? It'd just be a child." She says yanking him over herself.

"You wouldn't care?" Longya confirms as she stares at him in a confused manner.

"Nope." Mayu replies. "What's with all of these questions all of a sudden?"

"I had a dream." He says laying back beside her.

"A dream?" Mayu muses shifting onto her side knowing the moment is gone.

"Yes, a dream. I dreamt we had a little girl named Aria." Longya says sweetly picturing the child in his mind.

Mayu snorted an unladylike snort when she chuckled. "So, that's what you dreamt."

"So? What's so funny about that?" He asks staring at the blonde beauty.

"Nothing." She smiles staring back him his handsome face.

"Then why'd you laugh?" Longya asks again albeit a bit perplexed.

"Because you would dream something like that… You're so… Sentimental."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I like you."

"… I like you, too."

About a year later Longya and Mayu were checking out of the hospital, they had a little girl which they named Aria, IA for short.

* * *

**For some reason I like the idea of them having IA as a child, lol. I hope you enjoyed the read.~**


End file.
